


You Should Know

by makehapppyy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, IM KINDA CONFUSED ON SOME THINGS ABT THIS WEBSITE SO SORRY IF I GET SMTH WRONG, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, One sided, Pining, Smut, YouTube, about damn time, but anyways, hope u like the fic lol, i might post this to wattpad too rip, this is my first time using this godforsaken website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makehapppyy/pseuds/makehapppyy
Summary: "You've outdone yourself, Arin Hanson."





	You Should Know

2:00 A.M.

Breathy moans filled the motel room, along with the sound of bare flesh scraping against the silk bedsheets. The moonlight came in through the window, serving as the only source of light in the room, which was quite alright, as it was bright enough, and reflected against the mirror on the other side of the room.

This wasn't their first time like this. They always swore to each other that it would stop, but it was always another promise to break. It felt so right to them.

Dan gripped at Arin's hair, as Arin towered over him, Dan's lanky legs wrapped around Arin's waist. As Arin began thrusting faster, Dan pulled him closer, tugging at his hair. He gasped for air, as Arin had found the right spot.

"Fuck," he yelped in pleasure. Dan felt his face flush red with heat. Arin smirked, knowing just what Dan loved. He wrapped his hand around Dan's cock, and starting jerking it, matching the same tempo with his thrusts. Arin bit his lip, hearing Dan cry out his name. Arin couldn't help but let out a grunt, coming inside of Dan. Dan followed suit immediately afterwards, moaning and praising Arin in jumbles of words that only he could understand. 

They stayed in that position for a good minute, trying to catch their breaths. Dan chuckled, seemingly out of nowhere.

"You've outdone yourself, Arin Hanson."

\--

"You absolute-!" The rest of the sentence was absolute nonsense that Arin was screaming angrily into the microphone, followed by Dan who was enjoying this, and laughed. 

"Next time on Game Grumps," Dan laughed into the microphone. The recording had stopped, and Arin slumped back into the couch. 

"I really fuckin' hate that game." Arin laughed out. Dan smiled.

"I can tell."

"I just- I can't stop playing! It's like, I get enjoyment from the things I hate." Arin looked over at Dan, smiling cheekily. Dan blushed. "Is that healthy?"

"I dunno," Dan replied quietly. They locked eyes, and Arin suddenly knew what was happening. He stopped smiling, and looked down at the couch. Dan frowned, reaching his hand over to Arin's face. Arin declined, pushing his hand away.

"Stop it." Arin spoke, getting up and leaving. Dan just squinted.

"You can't keep this up forever, y'know." 

"Whatever."

\--

Another night, another motel room. Except Arin was still clothed on the bed. 

Somebody knocked at the door. It was who he expected.

Dan opened the door afterwards, not waiting for a reply. 

"Hey," he chuckled, then frowned. "Why're you still dressed?"

"We have to talk."

Dan frowned even more, shutting the door behind him. "...Okay?" 

"We...We need to stop with this." Arin sighed, looking over on the other side of the room where Dan wasn't. 

"We say that a lot. We never really keep track on that, though." Dan laughed. Arin looked over at Dan, squinting his eyebrows together.

"This isn't a joke, Dan." 

"Seems like it, to me."

"What part of this is funny to you?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe the part where we do this every month. Or, maybe the part where we act like this never happened the next day. Or, I don't know, maybe the part where you act like you're straight." 

"The fuck are you talking about?" 

"What do you mean?" Dan raised his voice, unquestionably annoyed. "Isn't it obvious? You act like this doesn't happen, like you don't want this to happen." Arin looked away, outwardly embarrassed. 

"I don't."

"Then why do you keep coming back?" Dan spoke much more quiet this time, seeming almost sad. Arin couldn't talk. He didn't have a reason. He just enjoyed indulging into this. Sure, he felt guilty, but he was already too deep. He could feel Dan staring at him, waiting for a response. Arin felt as if though Dan knew he wasn't going to get one. 

The room stayed silent, and dark, except for a familiar moonlight, much like the one from the day before yesterday, when they were having one of their 'meetings.' 

A sigh emitted from Dan. A deep and heavy one, that stung Arin's soul. 

"You know I love you, right?" There was a crack in Dan's voice as he said that, almost as if he didn't want to, but had no choice. "Don't I make it clear?"

Arin stared out the window, feeling his stomach drop. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were only having fun, right? 

"Look at me, Arin." Dan was shaking now. His voice traveled slowly across the room: barely a whisper. A plea.

"I think you should go."

"Stop being so fucking childish." Again, he was raising his voice, defensively.

"I'm married. You know I can't-"

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen, you know. It's not like I actually wanted you to get these feelings for me." Arin stood up. He spoke in a panic, freaking out, and speaking speedily. "It's not like I actually loved you, ever. Because I don't." He started to walk, almost seemingly stalk towards Dan, Dan backing up against the wall. "This doesn't mean a thing to me. You are never going to be anything more to me. I don't fucking love you. I don't want to do this anymore. Do you hear that? This is wrong, and you know it. You're a terrible person. You think you can take advantage of me, you sick fucking freak." Arin was close enough to Dan's face, he could feel his breath against his face. His arms slammed besides Dan's face, slamming his palms against the wall. 

The whole time, Dan was looking directly into Arin's eyes.

"You're such a hypocrite." Dan taunted, shoving Arin back. Dan tried to walk away and out of the room, already upset and tired of the situation. Arin hit his breaking point, though, lunging at Dan, and shoving him against the wall, with great impact. Arin dug his fingers into Dan's shoulders, pushing him hard against the wall. 

"You're fucking shit, you know that?" Arin hissed. Dan bit his lip, trying not to make any noise to indicate that he was in pain. A poor attempt, at best. Arin could care less though, due to the fact that he was fuming. "You want me to leave Suzy, right? You're jealous."

"Stop."

"You're selfish. That's all you'll ever be."

"I get it, let me go."

Arin threw Dan to the floor. Dan got up immediately after, running for the door.

"Don't think about coming to the studio." Arin yelled as Dan left. It was silent, except for a ringing in Arin's ears. 

He stayed the night at the motel.

\--

Arin messed around with his sketchbook, drawing whatever came to mind. Usually, drawing would calm him down, and distract him. It worked for the most part. He didn't notice that somebody was missing.

"I think he's just sick." Suzy said. Brian nodded.

"Weird he wouldn't say anything, though."

Arin kept on drawing, ignoring the conversations going on around him.

\--

"Have you seen Dan?" Ross asked. Arin looked up from his sketch book. It's been a week and Dan hasn't checked in, or anything. They're behind on their uploading schedule because of this. 

"Nah. Is he at his home?"

"Probably." Ross shrugged.

\--

As it turned out, Dan was at his house. Just burrowed away, in his room. Suzy went to go check on him, and came back, her face looking sad.

"Something is wrong. He wouldn't say. He could only look at me." She said, out loud to anyone who would listen. Arin didn't look up. He couldn't. "Do you know what's wrong with him, Arin?"

"Nope."

"I'd figure I'd ask, since you guys are close."

"I dunno." Arin felt the people in the room stare at him. It was obvious something was up. Arin had been focused on his sketchbook, and nothing else. Nobody decided to go any further, knowing how stubborn he was.

\--

12 A.M. 

Arin was asleep. His wife, sleeping peacefully next to him. 

The phone is going off. Arin's, specifically. 

At first, they ignore it. It kept going on, and on, though. On about its 5th time, Suzy turned to Arin. 

"You gonna answer that, babe?" Suzy groggily spoke. Arin just groaned, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his phone, and despite his sight being incredibly fuzzy, he could make out who it was.

Dan.

He was hesitant, but he knew Dan probably wouldn't stop until he would answer. Besides, he was curious about what Dan wanted to talk about this late at night. 

He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey- fuck, Arin." He sounded as if he was crying. Arin bit the inside of his cheek.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry for everything."

"Wh-"

"You were right, you know. About me, being a bad person. That's all I'll ever be, and I'll never be clean."

"Hey, stop-"

"I ruined our friendship. You were so accepting and great, and I just had to ruin that. All because I still fucking love you. I don't want to love you. Everything you said, I felt the need to defend myself. As if I didn't deserve that. I wanted to hate you. But the truth is, I do. I deserve nothing good. Not you. I crossed the line too many times, and I just didn't know when to stop."

"You're scaring me, dude. Can't we talk about this tomorrow, or something."

"I can't wait that long, Arin. Fuck- I need to decide now." 

"Decide what?" Arin was getting irritated.

"I can't say." 

Arin groaned. "Whatever, I have to go." He hung up the phone, sick of anything Dan had to say. He was concerned, yes, but it was too early. This could wait.

Except it couldn't.

\--

The sun rose, and everything seemed normal. 

The scent of morning dew from outside filled the room, as well as the sounds of birds chirping. 

 

Sunday morning. Seemingly a normal beginning to a new week.

Sunday morning. Dan Avidan has been found dead in his car, supposedly a car crash into a pole.

Sunday morning.

Arin sat outside on his rocking chair, his cup of coffee warming his hands. The coffee had not yet touched his lips, and if anything, the cup was burning his hands.

Suzy came outside, slowly.

"Babe-"

"I already heard what happened." 

\--

The funeral involved a closed casket. Many people were there. Dan's parents were sitting in front, crying. Many people tried to be happy, because 'this is what Dan would of wanted.' 

Arin stood above the casket, staring intently at it. This is what he meant. This is what he wanted to decide. So much guilt and sorrow ran through Arin. His friend is dead. Dan isn't here anymore. Arin wanted to see his dopey smile again. He wanted to hear that contagious laugh of his again. He didn't mean anything he said.

Why was he so conflicted. 

Arin wanted to tell Dan how he really felt. He wanted to hold Dan's smooth hands, and feel his warm smile against his lips.

His thoughts were interrupted by Suzy.

Suzy laid a hand on his shoulder, empathetically, gently squeezing, wanting to let him know that she was there for him.

God, he didn't mean to hurt him.

"He loved you, you know." Suzy mournfully spoke. Arin bit his lips as hard as he could, trying not to shed a tear.

"I know." His voice cracked.

Which, of course, meant, 'I loved him, too.'

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here woohoo !! i've written on wattpad before (if ur interested, its -vicesandvirtues, it used to be emoatthedisco) but i quit using that. i've been looking to get an ao3 for a long time, so im glad i finally got one. anyways!! hope u liked this !!


End file.
